


Smooth Criminal

by Emma_frxst



Series: Smooth Criminal [1]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, X Men, XMCU, x force - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective!AU, F/M, colossus x reader series, criminal!au, deadpool fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: you’ve been hit by, you’ve been struck by, a smooth criminal.Detective!Colossus x (slightly oc) Criminal!Reader





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello New York, this is WJBC news. I’m Kathleen Sanders.  
Tonight the Xavier Gallery of Fine Art makes its high profile grand opening, but not without precaution. The x-force, an elite group of investigators, is here tonight in regards to the Impressionist, a well known fine art thief. The thief supposedly has their eye on this gala tonight. We go to Ken who’s live at the art gala now.” 

“Hi Kathleen. I’m here at the gala, oh and here comes two members of the x-force now. Mr. Rasputin! Mr. Summers! Do you think the impressionist is here tonight? Will they strike again? Will you catch them?”

The sweat rolled down Piotr’s forehead, the lights were bright, hot. He gritted his teeth, he hated talking to reporters. Luckily Nathan was there too.

“No comment.” Cable’s said sternly, as they made their way into the building.

It was cooler inside, but the suit Piotr was wearing was not very breathable. He was convinced the team was wasting their time, the thief wasn’t going to show up tonight, too high profile, too many witnesses. 

Cable and Colossus parted ways as they headed to their designated surveillance areas of the gallery. Piotr opted for the wing with foreign painters. He liked their style. 

“How are things on your end boys?” Domino’s voice echoed through his earpiece.  
“All clear.” He said, Glancing around at the crowd. 

Some were sipping champagne, merely mingling, not giving a shit about the art. While others were interested, most people showed up for the drinks and brownie points with rich friends.

“Same here. Nothing suspicious.” Nathan replies. 

He knew they were wasting time, but all in all he didn’t mind that much. He was an artist after all, and it wasn’t every day he got to look at fine art. 

He wandered over to a particular painting, it was in the style of 19th century realism. It was a portrait of a lady, sitting there, seemingly bored, but something in her eyes was mysterious. 

“The portrait of Maria Lvova, by Ilya Repin, a nice choice. “ A voice spoke from beside him.

He turned to look at the person. It was a woman, a beautiful woman no less, and smart no doubt. the average person doesn’t know Ilya Repin just off the top of their head.

“I’m impressed.” He said, his Russian accent thick. “Not a lot of people know Repin.” 

“Well….” she paused, Inquiring his name.

“Piotr.” He interjected.  
“Well, Piotr. I’m not most people.” She shot him a dazzling smile and held out her hand.

“I’m y/n, Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, y/n.” Piotr said, shaking her hand. (And smiling like a complete idiot). 

“I’m assuming you are knowledgeable about art. Are you a curator?” 

“Oh no.” She shook her head. “But I did help make this all possible. I own the Bookstore down the street and I specialize in art history. So basically I made sure the gallery flowed chronologically. We started here in the 19th century..” she gestured to the wall in front of them.  
“As the gala moves on, we see the major influences and artists of each century.” 

Piotr just stared at the woman in awe.

“It looks wonderful.” He stated. 

She looked at her feet, smiling.

“Thank you. I just hope the impressionist doesn’t come and mess up all our hard work. That’s why you’re here right?” She asked referring to the X-force symbol embroidered on his suit jacket. 

“Yes, that is why I am here. But I also love art, I am actually an artist myself.”

“That’s very interesting Piotr. I’m glad someone like you can appreciate it.” She said, giving his arm a squeeze.

For a moment, silenced lingered.

“Forgive me for being so forward, y/n, but I find you captivating. Would you like to…have dinner with me sometime?” he asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled. “But don’t you have to catch the Impressionist?” 

He let out a small chuckle “I do not believe they will make an appearance here, it is too high profile. Too many witnesses.” 

“Well, In that case I’d like to have Dinner with you Piotr.” She said pulling out her business card and writing her cell number on the back. 

More silence.

“Forgive me, but I have to do my rounds. It’s protocol and all.”

“Ah yes I completely understand, go do your thing.” She said shooing him off.  
-  
Finally you had a moment alone with Miss Maria Lvova. It was a valuable painting and Ilya Repin was one of the great Russian artistic influences of the 19th century. The gallery was lucky to have this piece.  
You thought back to the man you met, he seemed genuine.  
You thought it was ironic he picked the portrait of Maria Lvova to look at, because that’s the one you were going to steal.


	2. 2

Your feet hit the ground, barely making a sound. You crept down the stairs until you reached the door.  
You reached out and flipped the sign to ‘open.’  
What can you say, old spy habits die hard.  
Life at the bookshop wasn’t all bad. The people were nice, and the connected loft above the store was a very nice place to live.  
  
The bell at the door rang, signaling someone came into the shop.  
You didn’t usually have customers this early.  
“Hi, how can I help y-“  
You stopped in your tracks.  
your blood ran cold.  
Sabertooth.  
“What do you want Creed?  
“Now is that any way to talk to a guest?”  
You crossed your arms.  
“Fine I’ll cut to the chase. We need the painting tonight. The buyers are impatient.”  
“Tonight? That’s pushing it Victor and you know it. The gallery just opened three days ago. There’s security and-  
“Tonight. Both our paychecks are on the line, l/n. If it were up to me I’d give you more time, but it’s Shaw’s decision. He’s the one communicating with the buyers.”  
You huffed out a breath.  
“I’ll be at the drop location at 2:00.”

He stepped up to you, so close you could smell the cigar smoke on breath.

“Atta girl.” He said tracing his claw along your chin.

You pushed his hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

Without another word, he left.

  
-later that night. 2:00 am-

  
You stood in the alleyway, waiting.  
Eventually, Sabertooth showed his ugly mug.   
“I knew you’d come through. Someone with your skillset always does.” He said. “How’d it go?”  
“For me basically winging it? Smoothly. In and out. No problems.”  
He checked the bag you gave him. The painting was rolled up in a metal tube.  
“Your cut of the money will be in the usual spot. Until next time.” He nodded and got back into his car.  
You pulled up the hood of your jacket and walked back to your house.

  
-7:00 am-

The morning shift security guards were doing their morning grounds sweep.  
The head officer on duty, Ororo Munroe, has the pleasure of finding nothing but an empty frame In the 19th century wing.  
“Oh shit. No no no no. Oh-“  
She grabbed her radio  
“This is officer Munroe, we have a code black in the right wing. Call the X-force.”


	3. 3

You sat in front of your TV with breakfast watching the Art History channel until a loud booming voice sounded from the screen.

“We interrupt this program with breaking news.”

“Good morning everyone, this is WJBC news. I’m Kathleen Sanders. We have just received reports that the impressionist has struck again at the Xavier Gallery. The piece “portrait of Maria Lvova” was stolen last night. We’ve got live coverage of the gallery.”

The camera switched to footage at the crime scene; the x-force was already on sight. Multiple reporters were bombarding the team.

“How do you know it was the impressionist? You said they wouldn’t show up here, but a painting is missing. How do you expect to answer for that? Are you even doing your job?”

The camera panned to a large, metal man. You’d recognize him anywhere, it was Piotr. 

“We know the impressionist is behind this because he or she has a signature. In most art theft cases, the painting’s frame is broken. At this crime scene, the frame is intact. This pattern is the same at every Impressionist crime scene. We are doing our best to stop this thief.” He explained. 

His accent was, admittedly, sexy. Piotr’s sexy accents aside, you figured you’d better get down there and act like a concerned citizen to keep your cover. The bookstore could wait.

-

Putting on your best ‘concerned’ face you hurried up to the yellow tape. There were cops everywhere, as well as reporters and regular people wanting to get a look at the crime scene. You watched as the x-force worked. Piotr had a camera around his neck and was snapping photos. It looked so small in his hands. 

You tired to go up to him, but you were stopped by yellow tape and a police officer.

“Ma’am please stay behind the line.”

Since you couldn’t get to him, he’d have to come to you. 

“Piotr!” He looked up. “Hey! It’s me!” You waved him over. He looked around, then made his way over to you.

“I saw the news. Is it really gone?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Oh no.” You brought your hand to cover your mouth. “Any idea what happened?”

“I’m sorry this has happened. Unfortunately I cannot discuss the details of the case. Not to worry though. we won’t stop until the impressionist is caught.”

“Well..I hope you stop long enough for our date on Friday.” You said, conveniently changing the subject.

“Well, that I wouldn’t miss.” He said sending a cheeky grin your way.

“Great. Well, I won’t keep you. Looks like you have your hands full. I’ll see you on Friday.”

“See you then.”

Your cover was safe. For now. 


	4. 4

Friday evening- 

You checked your reflection one last time, you were looking _fine_ as fuck. 

You were really going out with the man who was investigating you. You knew who he was from the start, an investigator, a former x-man, etc. you did your research on all the members of the x force. You had to know what you were up against. However, It was chance that he asked you out. If anything, it was good cover. 

A knock at the door pulled you from your thoughts. Piotr. 

“Coming!”

You opened the door to reveal a very handsome and very human looking Piotr. He was probably only in defense mode when he needed to be.

“Hi, y/n, You look beautiful.” He blurted out, then blushed about it. 

It was kind of adorable. Wait no, you shouldn’t be thinking like that. You can’t catch feelings, it’s too dangerous in your line of work. 

“These are for you.” He said holding out a bouquet. “I didn’t know if you liked flowers or not, but I thought they would look nice on the counter in your bookshop.”

“You didn’t have to, Piotr. But thank you very much. I’ll put them on the check out counter as we leave.”

You put the vase on the counter and headed out the door, which Piotr held for you.

“So is this how you usually look?”

He chuckled and you got little butterflies in your tummy. 

Shit. 

“It’s a long story.” He replied.

“Well I’d love to hear it.”

  
-The next morning-

You could help but wake up with a smile on your face. The date went very well, all things considered. Piotr was such a gentleman, so sweet, nice, and inherently good. 

Anyways, You went through your routine as normal. Wake up, get ready, breakfast while watching TV, open the bookshop. 

You set foot on the first stair leading to the shop from the loft; something wasn’t right. 

It was too quiet. 

You grabbed your trusty knife- the one you use to, you know, steal- then, slowly and quietly crept down the stairs. Your pulse drumming in your ears, your breathing heavy. You turned the corner, knife out, ready to strike. 

There, sitting in one of the lounge chairs was Sebastian Shaw. The big boss. 

You put your knife back in the sheath.

“You could have sent Victor you know, or even knocked, like a normal person.”

“He’s out of town on a job, and I have your money.” He motioned to his henchmen- excuse you- _assistant_\- and he dropped the duffel bag at your feet.

“Not that I don’t like early pay day, but what happened to the drop point?”

“That’s no longer going to work, it’s being put under surveillance because of the drug trade.”

“Oh…ok. So I should expect it here?”

“Yes.” 

“That’s fine. But I can’t risk people seeing it.”

“Of course.” He paused. “One more thing y/n..”

He rose from the chair, straightening his jacket.

“I don’t care who you date, or who your friends are. But don’t you dare jeopardize this business. You. Must. Be. Careful.” He stated, looking you dead in the eye. 

“Got it.”

He headed towards the door, but stopped when he noticed the vase of flowers Piotr had brought you last night. He plucked one from the vase.

“Hey! don’t do-“ you were interrupted by his- ahem-_ assistant-_ stepping between you and him. 

“Those aren’t yours for the taking.” You spat. 

“Hm. Red. The color of romance..passion..love.” He stated, twirling the stem between his thumb and forefinger. “It’s terrible that there’s isn’t such a thing for people like you and me.”

For a split second, you felt sympathy for the man. But then you remembered all the bad shit he has his hands in and well..you didn’t feel too bad for the bastard.

“I’m not like you!”

“We’ll see about that.” He replied, dropping the rose on the ground, leaving it for his men to kindly step all over on their way out. 

Before long, he was out of sight.

You picked up the remains of the flower and put it in the trash can. You were enraged. You were pretty sure steam was coming from your ears. That motherfucker made you so mad.

“He thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants! Ugh!” You said, taking to yourself. 

“Fucking!- motherfucker!” You kicked the unopened box of books next to you.

In the end, he really could do nearly whatever he wanted. He was the boss and the people who crossed him weren’t heard from again.

You picked the duffel bag to take it upstairs and count the money. While putting out the ‘Be Right Back’ sign, you glanced at your flowers. 

You tired to push down the guilty feeling in your gut. As much as you hated to admit it, even after one date, you _liked_ Colossus. 

But, the two of you lived very different lives. He was a detective dedicating his life to doing good, had strong morals, etc. As for you, you were…well,

a thief. 


	5. 5

The X-Force Base of Operations. Outskirts of NYC. 

“Any leads on the Impressionist case?” Neena’s voice rang throughout the bullpen.

“None, per usual.” Cable said. “Not Unless Forensics was able to pull something.”

“Ok Nathan follow up on that with Yukio and Ellie.”

Nate headed down to the lab.

“Wilson, Rasputin, any theories?”

“None worth following up on.” Piotr stated.

“I think it’s a woman.” Wade blurted out. “The break-ins aren’t violent and no one is ever seriously injured. Statistically, you don’t see that with crimes committed by men.”

“Hm…I like that. Wade, pull up the map of where all the crime scenes are located and see if you can find a pattern. Piotr, do the same with the crime scene photos. We need a lead. Something! Anything. I’m going to handle the press, be back later.” Domino ordered, heading towards the elevator. 

Piotr had spent a good chunk of his career chasing down this thief, only to never catch them. He was starting to get personally involved, Hell, the whole team was.

-later-

“Piotr, anything in the photos?”

“Nothing we don’t already know. Paintings cleanly removed from the frame with no damage, valuable artifacts gone without a trace, no security footage, no break in reports, no triggered alarms.”

“Damn. Ok check the stolen items themselves for patterns, links, historical significance, geographical significance, anyth-”

“I know, I know. Anything useful.” Piotr interrupted.

“Keep up the good work.” Domino said, heading back to her desk.  
  


Piotr was stumped. 

Then it hit him. He did have a certain contact who specialized in art history, 

-

You sat at your desk reviewing the invoices from the bookshop.

Your phone rang. It was Piotr. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, y/n, it is Piotr.”

There’s such a thing as caller ID, you knew it was him. What a dork. 

“Piotr, hi! How are you?.”

“I am doing well, but unfortunately this is a business call. We need your expertise. It has to do with the impressionist case.”

Shit.

“Id be happy to help.” Helping AKA keeping tabs on the investigation so you don’t get caught.

“Wonderful. We are looking at each item stolen by the impressionist. Could you come down to the x-force main office some time this week? We need to determine the historical and geographical significance of the items.”

“Sure, when’s a good time?”

“The sooner the better.”

“Hm..day after tomorrow?”

“Perfect! I will send you the directions, thanks again.” He paused. “One more thing while I’ve got you on the phone, y/n.”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“I know we’ve only recently been on our first date, but I was wondering if I could see you again? Perhaps this weekend? I know it is soon but-“ 

“I thought this was a business call.” Your sarcasm heavy.

.“I-I-um.” He stuttered 

“I’m kidding! Piotr, I’d like to, but I’m swamped at the shop. I’ve got a ton of new books and things to unbox, price, and make room for on the shelves.”

“Da, I understand. Perhaps, next time then.”

“Next time. But uh, like I said, I’ll be down to help with the investigation.”

“Thank you for your cooperation Ms. l/n.”

“My pleasure, detective Rasputin.”

You both hung up. 

You thought the only time you’d be going to the X-force headquarters, you’d be getting charged with a crime or in a body bag.


	6. 6

Today was the day it went to help the X-Force. You were nervous to say the least. You were a professional spy and, by extent thief, and you made sure to leave no trace at crime scenes. Still, being in a building full of people who wanted your head was scary.

You walked into the lobby where an agent was waiting for you with a visitors pass. The agent escorted you up to the third floor, where the X-force was working. 

You thanked her and stepped off the elevator. You immediately were greeted by who you knew to be Domino.

“You must be Ms. l/n. Thank you for coming in to help us.” The lady held out her hand. “Of course.” You replied, mentally going over the information you had on her.

_**Neena Thurman **AKA Domino. Team leader. _

_**Origin**: Project Armageddon base, Florida_

_**Abilities**: Probability Alteration, Psionics, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Superior Marksmanship, Telekinesis._

“The rest of the team is in the briefing room, we have everything set up there for you to examine.”

You walked in the door and all eyes were on you.

“Everyone, this is Ms. l/n.” Domino announced. “She’s here to help.”

“Nice to meet you.” Said the man who had to be Cable. 

_**Nathan Summers** AKA Cable_

_**Origin**: Salem Center, Westerchester County, New York. _

_**Abilities**: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Force Field, Teleportation_

_**Notes**: infected with techno-organic virus from birth, resulting in mechanical right eye and arm. _

  
“A pleasure, detective.” You replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

Next up, a man in a red suit.

“Hi, nice to be working with ya.”

_**Wade Wilson** AKA Deadpool_

_**Origin**: Unrevealed location in Canada_

_**Abilities**: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Healing Factor, Immortality, Superior Marksmanship._

  
“Thank you for consulting me, I can finally use my art history degree in real life context.” Your quip earned a laugh from everyone.

Last but not least, the man of steel himself, Colossus.

“Again, thank you for coming in on short notice.”

_**Piotr Rasputin** AKA Colossus._

_**Origin**: Ust-Ordynski Collective farming community, Siberia, Russia. _

_**Abilities**: organic steel transformation granting him Superhuman strength and durability, high resistance to bodily harm._

“Anything to help.” You replied.

You looked at all the things they had been working on for this case. Bulletin boards with maps and pinpointed places- Which you robbed, forensic reports and findings, and finally what you were here for, the stolen items.

“We had each gallery and museum send us pictures of the stolen items and information about each, but some of this is like trying to read Greek to us, and that’s where we need you to come in.” Piotr explained. 

“Okay, I’ll get to work.”

-Later-

“I’ve determined that there isn’t any historical significance of the items as a whole. Individually, yes, but all together no. They are all seemingly random pieces of art. The only thing that connects them is that they are super valuable and they have all been stolen by the Impressionist.”

“Thank you for your help Ms. L/n,” Domino said 

“No trouble at all. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a lead.” You said, lying through your teeth.

“I’ll show you out.”

“It was nice to meet you all.” You said to the group, your gaze lingering on Colossus. His steel form rather intimidating up close. 

-Piotr POV-

Piotr’s gaze lingered at the door after you had made your exit. 

“Dude, was that the girl from the gallery?” Wade nearly yelled.

“Da.”

“Daaaaaamn Piotr, get it.”

He only smiled at the ground, trying to cover up the fact that he thought you were simply amazing. Even after one date he liked you. 

Nathan had a smirk on his face, but remained silent per usual.

“Okay, people. lets start from square one…” Domino said upon re-entering. “We’ve gotta be missing something, there’s no such this as a perfectly executed crime. Let’s catch the impressionist.”

Despite the teams confidence, they had zero leads in the case.

Lucky you. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: PTSD attack, mentions of blood and flashbacks.

You had finally finished putting out the last of the books from new shipment. Now you had to put some of the older ones on markdown. Between helping out with the x-force investigation and running the bookshop you were exhausted. 

You were almost done for the day, all you had to do was place the mark down books on the sale rack, print out a sale sign, and cash out the register.

You began to count the cash in the register but the beeping of the printer got your attention.

“Out of ink?! Seriously? I just bought you cartridges the other week, Harold!”

Yes you talked to your printer, who’s name was Harold. 

You popped open the front, the only low one was the red ink. You grabbed the new one and switched them out, But it wouldn’t shut.

“Stupid cartridge!” You slammed the cartridge in slot and it busted all over your face and hand.

Just great.

You wiped your face and looked at your hand and it was blood!!?!?!

Your heart started racing, your palms sweaty, memories flooding back.

Suddenly you were back in Mexico City with your teammates blood spattered all over you. 

“No no no! We’re not doing this, no!” 

Your took in short ragged breaths, as you sank to the floor, head in your hands.

“My name is f/n, l/n,….I own a bookshop in New York…my address is 1972 Wein street. I am here….I am safe…I am not in danger.” you recited, trying to ground yourself.

The panic slowly subsided, your breathing became normal. 

Thank God you learned little tips and tricks to somewhat deal with your PTSD, but apparently your past still affected you even more than you thought.

-

*1972 is Colossus’ first appearance (Giant size x men #1), and Wine St as in co creator Len Wein


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! unprotected sex.

Now that all the buzz around the Xavier gallery robbing has died down, you could breathe a little easier. The X-Force had no leads, and Piotr, especially, had no suspicions of you, his now girlfriend. 

Yes, girlfriend. 

Things were going well considering you were the thief he’s been chasing his whole career as a detective. 

The two of you had been seeing each other for about a month or so, but nothing official came of it until the other day-

_After the date, Piotr walked you to your door as always, but today he seemed a bit off. Nervous, perhaps._

_ “Piotr are you okay?”_

_He shoved one hand in his pocket and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck with the other._

_ “Da, I um..wanted to ask you if it was okay if we saw each other more regularly? I like you a lot and I don’t wish to be pushy, if you are not ready that is fine, but that is how I feel and-“_

_“Piotr, are you tying to ask me if I want to be your girlfriend?”_

_He nodded, his cheeks tinged red._

_You felt those butterflies in your gut again, the ones you felt on your first date. _

_You stepped closer to him, hesitating for only a moment._

_ With a sudden surge of confidence, you gently grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He instantly responded, putting his hands on your waist, pulling you flush against him. _

_With his own sudden surge of confidence, Piotr deepened the kiss. You moaned slightly at Piotr’s sudden action, but you didn’t mind it one bit. _

_Your hands went to his hair, running your fingers through his thick black locks. Giving it a little tug, he let out a low, guttural moan, which turned you on more than you’d like to admit._

_You broke apart for air, Piotr’s hands still on your waist._

_“Is that a yes?” _

_You laughed and rested your head against his chest momentarily before looking back up into his baby blues._

_“Yes, Piotr.”_

_He smiled, but it wasn’t just any smile. It was that big stupid grin you had begun to fall for. You couldn’t help but smile back at him._

_Before he could say anything else, you invited him inside and he accepted. _

_Struggling to get your coat off, Piotr gave you a hand, slowly sliding it off your body like it was delicate lingerie. He shed his own coat and before you knew it his lips were on yours in a needy kiss. _

_You gasped when he squeezed your ass, allowing his tongue entrance into your mouth. You ran your hands over his toned body, his chest, shoulders, and back. Your hands found their way to his hair, hoping to elicit another moan from _hi_m. You tugged slightly and sure enough a husky moan escaped his lips._

_He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, while he made his way to the couch. Grinding down on him, you both let out a nearly pornographic moan. you could feel how hard he was, wetness pooled in between your legs at the thought of him._

_Piotr began to kiss down your neck, his slight scruff scratching your skin sending chills down your spine. _

_You settled yourself on his crotch again, trying to create some much needed friction. Piotr squeezed your ass again, in response._

_“Piotr.” You whined_

_“What is it, darling?”_

_Darling. You liked that._

_ “Please, I need you.”_

_“I’ve got you.” He said, kissing you again, his hands sliding up your shirt. He stopped suddenly, his hand feeling the big scar on your back. He looked up at you, concerned._

_“Don’t worry about that. I’m fine.” You said, not wanting to relive or explain that memory._

_ “Da, if you say so.”_

_You took the opportunity to shed your clothes. _

_Colossus paused again, mesmerized._

_ “You are beautiful y/n.” _

_“Thank you.” You said, reaching out to take Piotr’s shirt off of him. His sculpted muscles making you almost drool._

_You sat back down on his lap, palming his erection through his jeans. _

_He was putty in your hands. _

_You undid his belt and shoved his jeans and underwear to his ankles. The man was big. You knew that. But you were still surprised by the size of that dick. _

_You grabbed his cock, pumping him a few times before you lined him up with your entrance. You sank down into him, gasping at the sheer size. _

_You took his cock like a champ, inch by inch until he bottomed out. His breathing was heavy and you could tell he was holding back a groan_

_“Are you okay y/n?” _

_“Yeah, yeah. Give me a second.”_

_Once you got used to his size, you began to ride him._

_“о Господи (oh, God) You feel amazing.” Colossus said, pressing his forehead against yours. _

_You began to move faster, moans and gasps elicited by both you and Piotr. Colossus began to thrust his hips, hitting that one spot_

_.“Oh my God, Piotr, right there! Oh shit!_

_”Piotr continued to thrust into you, the sound of his praises driving you towards the edge_

_.“Oh, Piotr, I’m gonna- im gonna cum!”_

_“Come for me.”_

_Your orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave. You clenched around Piotr’s cock, making him cry out your name as he got closer and closer to his own orgasm. _

_His hips began to stutter as he reached his climax._

_ “Боже мой, Y/n I’m-im gonna cum, where do you-“_

_“I’m on the pill, cum inside me, I want to feel you, Piotr.”_

_With one last thrust, Piotr spilled Inside you, chanting your name like a mantra._

_After coming down from the high and cleaning up, you sat on the couch beside Piotr. He put his arm around you and you snuggled into his side. _

_There’s was a comfortable silence until it was interrupted by Piotr’s stomach growling. _

_You both burst out laughing._

_“Wanna order food?”_

_“Da, that sounds good.”_

_-_

The memory brought a smile to your face, but this kind of scared you, the whole ‘allowing yourself to be vulnerable and close with him’ thing. 

Shaw’s words echoed in your mind,_ “love, too bad there’s no such thing for people like you and me.”_ But You weren’t like Victor or Shaw, you were different, you had a heart, compassion, and you wouldn’t hurt Piotr on purpose. It was okay to allow yourself this, right? 


	9. Chapter 9

You pulled your jacket tighter around you as the cold, winter air nipped at your skin. You did hate the cold, but you hated it a little less now thanks to Piotr and his tendency to have a massive amount of body heat that you loved to snuggle into.

Piotr had been busy with work recently, so you hadn’t seen him that much. You missed him. 

Another strong wind pulled you from your thoughts, refocusing you to the task at hand. You were headed to meet Victor for another job. 

Entering the run down bar, you tried to ignore that bad feeling in your gut that always made itself known whenever you came here. 

The bar was only a cover for the smuggling and theft ring run by Shaw. 

Taking a seat on the barstool, you flagged down the bartender.

“What can I get ya?” he asked in a heavy New York accent.

“A Mona Lisa, lemons on the side.”

Your drink order was your secret code to let them know you were here.

He nodded and disappeared into the secret back room- where the people like Victor and his associates took residence.

People like you. 

The bartender came back out and gave you the go ahead. 

You found Victor in his usual corner booth, unceremoniously sipping his whiskey.

“There she is.” He proclaimed. “Drink?”

“No. Just need to know the job.”

“Straight to the point, as usual.” He said while pulling out an iPad. “I’ve always like that about you, y/n.” 

His words sent a shiver down your spine, and not in a good way. 

“The iPad.” You demanded.

He handed it over and you scrolled through the information. 

The coveted item was a vase. Looked ancient with intricate detailing engraved into it.

_Item description: Hane-like flower vase, white with blue detailing._

_Origin: Satsuma Province, Japan._

_Location: The Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History, Washington D.C., USA._

“This is in the Smithsonian are you insane? Shaw wants me to steal from the Smithsonian?” 

Your heart began to race and your palms grew sweaty. That place was locked down tighter than bark on a tree.

“Yes, but this one has an excellent reward and you’re the only one available who can pull it off.” Creed replies 

You tugged at the collar of your shirt and swallowed thickly.

“There’s video surveillance, recordings of security shifts as well as blueprints of the building on the private cloud. 

You nodded and slipped the iPad into your bag. 

“It’ll take some time. You and Shaw know that.”

“Buyers want it ASAP.” Victor responded. 

“Yeah, what else is new?” You let out a sigh. 

Victor chuckled slightly.

“Alright. I’ll have it ASAP.” _Not that I have much of a choice_  
-

Unlocking the door to the loft, your eyes beheld the mess that you had been meaning to clean up for the past two weeks. Unopened boxes of books and supplies, receipts and paperwork everywhere. Balancing your two lives hadn’t left a lot of time for things like cleaning.

You decided to order a pizza and begrudgingly start on the stuff Creed gave you. this was gonna take so. much. planning.

. 

The blueprints were laid out all around you and you were in the middle of reviewing security shift overlaps when there was a knock on the door. 

Your pizza.

grabbing your wallet, you waltzed over to the door.

“Well that was quick-“

The person standing there was not the pizza man.

Colossus.

You immediately noticed he wasn’t his usual self, the dark circles under his eyes, his posture- usually perfect- was slouched. 

“Hello darling.”

“Piotr. Is everything okay?”

He didn’t answer right away and you knew something wasn’t right. 

“May I come inside?”


End file.
